


Breath Bubbles

by msgilliana



Category: Bones, The X-Files
Genre: AU, Crossover, Emily Lives, F/F, Pregnancy, baby/kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: 25 Days of Ficmas Day 5: Breath
Relationships: Temperance Brennan/Dana Scully
Kudos: 8
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	Breath Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> My first Brennan/Scully fic! I hope it’s not terrible 😅

Em, slow down!” Scully exclaimed, trying to get the attention of her daughter who was currently running to the playground. 

“But mooom, I wanna play!” the seven-year-old said.

“Wait for Christine to catch up.”

Emily groaned and waited for the smaller child to reach her. Christine took her hand and the two girls squealed and laughed as they went running to the play equipment. 

“I am  _ so  _ sorry about that,” Scully apologized to the taller woman whose hand she was holding. 

“It’s alright. If Christine was taller I’m sure she would be doing the same.”

The baby in the woman’s other arm began to stir and they found a place to sit. Scully used the woman’s hand for balance as she struggled to sit, her very large and very round belly in the way. 

“Hey buddy,” Scully said happily to the now awake little boy.

The one-year-old squirmed and made noises, entranced by the world around him.

“I can’t believe Hank’s already a year old.”

“He was seven months old when we met.”

“I remember.” Scully smiled, remembering the night of love making with the forensic anthropologist in her apartment after having one too many drinks at the bar. Emily had spent the night at Mulder’s place, so they would be uninterrupted the whole night. 

Scully had been terrified, the thought of making love to a woman was new territory for her. Luckily, they both were inexperienced in playing the field with the same gender. While it had been awkward at first, they ended up cuddled in bed together before she had bolted to the bathroom, emesis racking her body. 

They met again. And again. And again. Soon after Scully found out she was pregnant, she went to her lover’s place of work and found herself standing outside the door labeled  _ Temperence Brennan, PhD.  _ She felt nauseous again, this time because of her nerves. What would Brennan say? How would she react? Would she never want to see her again?

In a surprising twist, her pregnancy didn’t throw Brennan off, and she explained she was a mother as well. This new development was scary, but Scully felt oddly comfortable with this woman who was brilliant in every sense of the word. 

The next five months had been bliss. They met each other’s children, went on dates, made passionate love, and enjoyed each other’s company. They had officially been partners for the better part of three months now, and enjoying every second. 

“Mommy?”

Scully was brought back to the present as she heard her name exit her daughter's lips. 

“Hmm?” 

“I can see my breath!” Emily exhaled, a small cloud of water vapors forming.

“You sure can.”

Christine soon came up to the two women as well. She hoisted herself up next to Scully and kicked her feet back and forth. 

“Why can we see our breath, mommy?” Emily asked.

“Oh, umm…” Scully was unsure of how to answer.

“When we exhale, the dew point in our breath changes due to the drastic contrast in temperature. This means the moisture must be removed, and it does so by condensation. The water vapors lose their energy and the gas particles from our breath are condensed, causing liquid water and ice. These particles are visible due because they are larger than average,” Brennan answered. She certainly knew what she was talking about. 

Christine was unfazed by the complex answer, but it was still taking Emily time to get used to the way her mommy’s girlfriend spoke big words a lot. She stared at Brennan with wide eyes, having not understood a single word she said. 

Brennan realized she confused the girl, and tried to come up with a more simplified answer. 

“Basically our breath created little water droplets we can see because it’s so cold,” Scully answered this time, having figured out how to make it easier to understand. 

“Oh. Cool!” Emily went back to playing, having studied her quest for knowledge, but Christine stayed behind, leaning into Scully.

“Dana, when is your baby coming?” She lifted her head to meet the older woman’s eyes.

Both women were taken aback by the question. Christine hadn’t shown much of an interest in the developing fetus, Emily having enough excitement for the both of them.

“Christine!” Brennan scolded. 

“Sorry.” She curled into herself.

“It’s alright. I’m not due for another month.”

“Is it a boy like Hank?”

The two women looked at each other. They had gone to the ultrasound together, Mulder meeting them there, and found out the gender together. Scully was going to have a son, and they hadn’t told the kids, wanting to keep it a surprise.

“We’ll see, okay?” 

Christine seemed satisfied with the answer, and jumped off the bench, running to find Emily. 

“Kids,” Scully exhaled.

“We’re about to have four of them,” Brennan pointed out. 

“Don’t remind me,” she groaned. “I’m just ready for this pregnancy to be over.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be pushing him out of your vagina before you know it.”

Scully laughed at Brennan’s bluntness, causing the latter to chuckle as well. She rubbed her aching stomach, eager to meet her child. 

They were content to watch their daughters play, Hank babbling and gurgling in delight every time he saw a dog with their owner or ducks casually walk through the park. Soon enough, the girls decided they were done playing, and made no hesitation to let their mothers know. 

The family made their way back to Brennan’s modest vehicle, strapping Hank in his carrier, and Christine and Emily in booster seats. They made it back to Brennan’s house, and Emily was too excited at her “breath bubbles” to come inside. They were finally able to coax her inside, and after dinner, baths, story time for the girls and a diaper change for Hank, Scully and Brennan resigned to the bedroom, exhaling heavily for a completely different type of reason.


End file.
